Core A, the Administrative Core of this National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke (NINDS) Morris K. Udall Parkinson's Disease Research Center of Excellence (Udall Center) at the University of Pennsylvania (Penn), will facilitate accomplishing the goals of this multidisciplinary research program. Briefly, the goals of this Udall Center are to elucidate mechanisms of progressive neurodegeneration in Parkinson's disease (PD), especially those mechanisms underlying the cognitive and executive impairments in PD patients without and with dementia (PDD) and in dementia with Lewy bodies (DLB) patients. We hypothesize that disease progression leads to neuron dysfunction and death resulting from the differential transmission of pathologic alpha-synuclein species or strains and their neurotoxic effects in patients with PD/PDD/DLB. Thus, the Aims of Core A are to oversee budgetary and fiscal aspects of this Udall Center; promote and foster interactions between Core and Project investigators, as well as interactions of Udall Center investigators with scientists outside the Center at and beyond Penn; monitor the progress of the Cores and Projects; facilitate the sharing of data, reagents, and resources generated by Penn Udall Center investigators with other researchers in accordance with NIH policies; and participate in annual Udall Center meetings to accelerate the pace of advances in understanding PD/PDD/DLB. By utilizing the strategies in these Aims, Core A will play an important administrative role in this Udall Center by fostering the accomplishment of its overall mission..